


Of Beloveds and Life Mates

by Malakia



Series: Naruto Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dragons, M/M, MerMay, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: Coming to live with the Loong Den dragons, Iruka never imagined what he would find upon his arrival.Day 3 of Naruto Rarepair Week: "Any Au". So I chose Dragon AU for a universe I have been working on! It also has a bit of (accidental) MerMay in chapter 2.
Relationships: Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Naruto Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729849
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Iruka swam through the powerful currents of the river, feeling trapped. He didn’t think he would ever get used to the confining nature it had. He was much more suited for the wide-open spaces of the ocean. But for the sake of his Sire, he would do what the older dragon thought was best in living with other dragons. He was only a few years off from becoming a Lesser Dragon and had only lived with his Matron’s pod since he was born.

Ahead of him, Greater Dragon Tobirama led the way towards Loong Den, the mountain range Iruka would be living for the next couple of years. When he had first met the older dragon, Iruka was speechless at the power Tobirama exuded and how strong his affinity was with water. Even greater than Iruka’s who was half merfolk. 

Iruka would be lying if he didn’t admit it intimidated him. This caused him to worry about the other dragons he would meet and if they would be as tolerant as Tobirama was.

Suddenly, Tobirama shifted up. Iruka followed and together they breached the surface to go back on land. 

Iruka didn’t ask why they came back up. It was obvious. The scent of dragons surrounded them while ahead was a large mountain whose top disappeared into the clouds.

Tobirama shook his head to get rid of the excess water in his mane. Turning to look at Iruka, he asked, “How are you faring?”

“Alright, Greater Tobirama,” Iruka nodded. Their journey had been long but he was used to such travel. His Matron’s pod could travel for days with no respite so he had learned to cope.

Tobirama’s red eyes pierced Iruka. It made Iruka on edge. It felt like the older dragon was dissecting him. 

This wasn’t the first time the other had done this, however. Whenever Iruka did anything that was related to his mer heritage, Tobirama would watch him closely. As someone who was half-mer and half-dragon, Iruka knew he was unique. He suspected that’s why he had a Greater escorting him. 

Tobirama didn’t say a word but nodded and turned away. “Follow me,” he ordered as he started to walk.

As the two of them strode closer to the base of the mountain, Iruka noticed how thick the trees were and the draconic magick embedded in them. The magick practically saturated the land.

He shivered at its power. “Greater Tobirama?” he mumbled.

The older dragon looked back for a second to indicate he was listening.

“I understand that the tradition of a Grand Dragon protecting the other dragons here,” Iruka continued. “Is it their magick that I am feeling or an Elder’s who passed on?”

There was a moment of silence before Tobirama chuckled. “Very observant,” he praised. “And you will find out soon enough.”

Iruka frowned but before he thought about pushing the subject, he suddenly heard, “Tobi!”

They had just entered into a clearing where there was an outline of an entrance to the mountain. Out of a nearby tree, a laughing gold and brown dragon, fully grown, emerged from the bark and immediately crashed into Tobirama’s side.

Tobirama merely swayed but didn’t fall. He huffed and rolled his eyes, seemingly used to it. “Hashirama,” he greeted back as they knocked their snouts together.

Iruka stared completely stunned. First, by the appearance of this new dragon that was clearly close to Tobirama by their greeting. 

When Iruka got a whiff of the dragon’s scent, he realized they were relatives. Clutch-mates at least. Which one would never figure out just by looking at them given Tobirama’s crystalline blue and white scales. Or maybe different colors and affinities were typical for dragon siblings.

The second was the  _ power  _ the second dragon emitted.  _ It matched the forest and mountain _ .  _ He  _ was the source of all the draconic magick.

A gold eye finally landed on Iruka. “Oh, hello!” the second dragon greeted while he approached.

Instinct screamed that despite the new dragon’s young age as Tobirama’s, this dragon was a Grand Dragon and someone that could easily tear everything around them apart.

“H-hello,” he stuttered as he bowed properly as his Sire taught him to. He remembered what Tobirama had called the dragon. “Grand Dragon Hashirama.”

Iruka jumped when the other dragon laughed. He was a little stunned when the older dragon returned with his own respectful bow.

“Now, no need for titles!” Hashirama grinned, sharp teeth shining. “Such things are not so important to dragons! Did Tobirama not tell you?”

Iruka tilted his head to the side. That was news to him. 

“I surmised merfolk have some form of hierarchy,” Tobirama calmly explained, joining them. “They have an emphasis on titles. I thought Iruka would feel more comfortable with continuing his way of speech.”

Iruka shifted on his legs and ducked his head a little, embarrassed. 

But Hashirama just nodded and looked at Iruka again. “If that is the case,” he assured, “then, please, continue! But calling a dragon by their title is not as important as the respect that is expected to be given.”

Iruka nodded a little with a nervous chuckle and smiled. “I will remember that.”

“Excellent!” Hashirama moved his serpentine body to come alongside Iruka. As he did, Iruka now could see flecks of green in the older dragon’s scales that were visible in the sun. “We are very glad to have you here! Tomorrow, we can help find you a mentor.”

“Huh?” Iruka questioned.

“I already offered,” Tobirama spoke bluntly at the same time. 

Hashirama paused and looked at Tobirama agape. “You did?!?”

Tobirama growled while Iruka nodded.

“He offered a few days into the trip,” Iruka explained while feeling very small. He had thought this would have been discussed with the leader already. He wondered if Tobirama stepped out of bounds.

Hashirama stared at both of them. Then he threw his head back in laughter.

“You must have seriously impressed my clutch-mate.” the Grand guffawed. He winked at Iruka. “He wouldn’t even  _ think  _ of taking you on if you hadn’t. Well done! I’m also sure Kakashi will enjoy having another person around!” 

Iruka couldn’t help but puff out his chest a little. And while there was pride, he also felt humbled that such a dragon would even consider him for being an apprentice. His Sire and Matron would be pleased he had impressed a Greater as a Fledgling.

Yet he flinched when Tobirama growled. The older dragon then tried to swipe at Hashirama with his sharp talons.

The Grand continued to guffaw as he easily dodged.

“Quit spouting nonsense!” Tobirama snapped. But he didn’t try to attack again and lowered his hackles.

The Greater looked to Iruka. “Pardon my clutch-mate’s language,” he spoke. “While what he says is true he likes to embellish it with flowery language.”

Immediately, Hashirama’s laughter turned into a whine. Casting a glance at his sibling, a flash of playful light flittered through Tobirama’s eyes.

As for Iruka, his head spun. He was  _ sure  _ Tobirama would deny it, yet he actually confessed it was true and he didn’t lash out at him either. And he also had a sense of humor. 

He still had much to learn about his mentor.

Before he could voice his appreciation, another voice resounded, “Sensei!”

The world around Iruka suddenly washed away. Something in his body, right near his heart, began to warm. At the same time, he took a deep breath and captured the air in his lungs. 

The voice sounded like the sweetest music. Iruka  _ desperately  _ wanted to respond but his body and mind were frozen.

His eyes landed on a dark brown and forest green dragon. By size and scent, the dragon was Fledgling male but maybe a Lesser Dragon based on the power Iruka felt. 

As Iruka continued to stare at the newcomer, the warm feeling in his chest began to burn as the loud thought of ‘mine!’ rang in his head. He wanted to pounce on him and wrap their bodies together. At the same time, he wanted to present himself and sing for the other’s attention. And he almost did, if his head wasn’t spinning on what was happening.

The new dragon hadn’t noticed him at first because his focus was on Hashirama. He seemed frazzled at first but took a slow breath and calmed down. 

“Sensei,” he greeted in a rush while bowing his head. “Kawarama-sama and Itama-sama are looking for you. One of our dragons had a skirmish with another dragon from the Magnus Den.”

Tobirama growled, low and dangerous, while Hashirama stiffened. 

“Are both dragons alright?” the Grand asked seriously. 

“Our dragon made it back fine with minor injuries,” the younger dragon responded. “She said that the other escaped.”

He shifted on his legs with an uncertain expression. “She claims that the Magnus was in our territory and attacked her first but it was at our borders...”

“So anything could have truly happened,” Tobirama finished. “It will have to be investigated.”

Hashirama frowned. “I would hate for one of ours to be lying...” He hummed but it was so low it might as well have been a growl. 

He shook his head sharply. “Thank you for informing me,” Hashirama appreciated. “I will be there shortly to help handle the situation.”

The younger dragon nodded.

Hashirama geared to leave when he noticed Iruka again. “Oh! Yamato!” His voice was back to being bright and warm. “Let me introduce you real quick to Iruka, Tobirama’s new apprentice.”

As the name resounded in Iruka’s head as if the sweetest song, Yamato swung his head. The moment their eyes met the other dragon completely froze. 

Iruka swore that Hashirama and Tobirama were speaking but all he could focus on was how Yamato’s claws flexed to dig into the ground.

Iruka couldn’t smell any signs of aggression from him, but Yamato’s eyes turned predatory as if he did want to attack. What surprised Iruka more was that he would be more than happy to allow it.

Before he could stop himself, Iruka opened his mouth and let out a sharp note. However, winced at how dreadful it sounded and immediately snapped his jaw shut. He forgot that his dragon form didn’t have the most pleasant singing voice. (Embarrassingly, the first time he tried, the pod had all but begged him to stop.)

“Oh!” Hashirama’s loud exclamation was able to cut through the tension between Yamato and him. But certainly not strong enough for him to look away from the other dragon.

Iruka did become aware, however, that there was a sharply flowery smell.  _ That  _ certainly was enough to draw his attention.

He startled when he looked. Now there were small trees and flowers that surrounded them. What’s more, it was all Yamato's magick.

As Iruka turned around to observe everything, he briefly noticed the reactions of the two older dragons. Hashirma looked at all the new plants, happy but clearly confused. Tobirama, though, was looking at the two of them with sharp eyes. 

Yet that all faded away again when Iruka gazed at Yamato once again, whose head was ducked as he appeared a little embarrassed. Iruka was torn between his urge to sing and the burning sensation in his chest. He wasn’t sure which one to act on first when suddenly there was an invasion of white and blue. 

Instantly, he growled and readied his magick to lash out at what was keeping him away from  _ his  _ Yamato. However, just as fast as the obstruction came, it went. He once again froze at seeing the other dragon.

“Unexpected,” Iruka heard Tobirama say. His voice was close enough for it to cut through the chanting of ‘mine!’ in his head. “You’re each other’s Beloveds.”

Iruka jolted but couldn’t tear his eyes away from Yamato.

He knew what Beloveds were. His Matron was his Sire’s Beloved. It meant that they were now inseparable; two individuals that were meant for one another, to go through life together and into death. 

That explained the burning in his chest. His Beloved Stone in his body was reacting to Yamato.

“Beloveds!” Hashirama laughed. “This is wonderful!”

Out of the corner of his eye, Iruka saw Hashirmaa get closer to Yamato. Not enough, though, that Iruka would feel threatened into thinking that the older dragon would try and take his Beloved.

“Yamato, I am so happy for you!” He then looked at Iruka. “And you as well, Iruka!”

Iruka nodded dumbly, too scared to open his mouth lest another horrible note escape. 

Yamato didn’t say much either but his dark eyes were bright and warm as he nodded as well. 

“Perhaps,” Tobirama suggested, “you should take Iruka to your personal lair, Yamato.”

Now Iruka certainly liked the sound of that! Yet, besides nodding, his Beloved stood completely still. Iruka then decided he would have to be the one to take the first steps. 

Slowly he moved forward. 

Instinct dictated he shouldn’t bow or lower his head as this was his equal. He would greet his Beloved head-on and without a hint of fear.

Yamato seemed pleased by this. He smiled and made room for Iruka to walk with him.

Iruka forced himself to not brush up against the dragon when they matched steps. He was afraid that he might do something that would embarrass himself further. Yamato seemed to be of the same mind too. He was shaking and twitching but didn’t close the small gap that they had created.

However, not that they were in each other’s orbit, they moved as if in a dangerous dance of keeping the few inches apart from each other. It made Iruka wonder what exactly would happen if- no  _ when-  _ they would breach the space.

But later, when it would just be the two of them. 

And both of them seemed to be of the same mind of sooner rather than later as they hurriedly walked together through the entrance. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yamato’s lair was much different than what Iruka thought it would be, 

Being from the sea, he was used to rocky coves and caves. But Yamato’s sanctuary was a grove tucked in a small area of the mountain. To offer protection, the wood was intricately knitted together tightly with only well-placed openings for light and thick trees acted as pillars to hold up the ceiling. Adding to it all, green plants and flowers made up different decorations and a comfy nest in the back. The best thing though about the lair was the large watering hole in the center covered partially by some of the pillar trees. 

“Do... do you like it, Iruka-san?”

Iruka looked behind him to where Yamato was by the entrance. The dragon shifted on his feet as he went on, “I have been told by others that it is not very typical but Sensei assured me that this is a wonderful lair for a wood dragon.”

Iruka smiled, still not comfortable speaking without the urge to sing, and nodded. To prove his point, he moved further inside to explore more.

Half aquatic as he was, his first instinct was to head to the water. 

He felt himself shifting as he went to the shore and dove in. So by the time he actually hit the water, he was in his merform.

Normally, he would feel uncomfortable and awkward at invading someone else’s space like he was. But Yamato was _his_ and just as he would give everything to his Beloved he knew that the feeling was returned.

He didn’t dive far, in part because he wasn’t used to unsalted water and the other part where everything screamed at him to not go far. Yamato hadn’t officially been claimed and his mind kept nagging him on what he knew were ridiculous ideas. What if something happened? What if someone tried to take him away? 

He was delighted to see though that the pool went very deep to where it blacked out at the bottom. He couldn’t wait to explore it later. 

When he emerged, Yamato was standing at the edge of the water anxiously peering down. As he watched the dragon relax, there was a stabbing sensation where the half-mer’s Beloved Stone was at the thought of making the dragon so worried. 

Before he thought about it, he opened his mouth to soothe his Beloved’s fear. Instead though, a clear note rang out and once he started he couldn’t stop.

As he started his song, something that had no words but would pitch in tone and imbued with his hybrid magick, he started to swim around and showed off his fins and scales that were similar in color to his dragon scales. They weren’t anything fancy, but part of him wanted his Beloved to see how powerful he moved through the cool water when using them. 

However, what surprised Iruka the most was his voice. It had taken on a low and smooth tone which was much different than his light and warm one. It was almost as if it was meant to _seduce._

And just like that, it clicked for him. His Matron had told him about Mate Songs and the one she did when she had met his Sire- her Life Mate. Yamato wasn’t _just_ his Beloved but his _Life Mate_ too! 

The knowledge eased a constriction in his chest that he didn’t realize he had and caused him to sing louder. The two halves of what he was recognized one person as fully being his. He didn’t have to worry about any upcoming conflict with his two instincts! 

Now it was even more relieving to get his Mate Song out in the open. And it was even sweeter as Yamato watched him with surprised eyes.

It made Iruka chuckle- and that echoed in the tune- because he doubted this was the last thing the dragon expected.

What Iruka wasn’t expecting however was when Yamato began to shift.

He watched, enraptured, as his Beloved grew smaller until he was the size of a tall human. What’s more, he appeared fully human with short brown hair and dark eyes, dressed in simple clothes, rather than the half-dragon/half-human form Iruka’s Sire sometimes took.

Any curious question though disappeared from his mind when Yamato approached the water’s edge. Iruka immediately abandoned his water dance and swam up to his Beloved.

Still singing, Iruka reached out with webbed hands just as Yamato did for him. He cupped his Beloved’s face and pulled the dragon toward him. It wasn’t a hard task to do as his Life Mate eagerly came to him with his hands traveling down Iruka’s arms.

When their faces were inches apart, Iruka let the rest of his Mate Song fade. Then he closed the gap between them to seal their lips as he pulled his Beloved into the water with him.

The two of them sank. Iruka kept a tight hold on Yamato’s lips and he could feel his mer-magick pass between them, entwining it within every fiber of the dragon’s being.

Through half-lidded eyes, Iruka closely watched his Beloved. This next part was important; if Yamato resisted or broke away the Binding would fail. 

He wrapped his hands around his Life Mate’s neck and hoped Yamato didn’t react poorly. Yet his Beloved trusted him so fully, eyes closed, and completely relaxed. In fact, he was holding the half-mer so tightly it slightly hurt.

When finally Iruka felt gills form at the side of Yamato’s neck, he knew the Binding had finished. Still, he kept their lips together until the gills fully formed and even a few seconds more to ensure it did (though more so now just to _feel_ the dragon’s lips against his, without the effects of the song spell).

When he pulled back, he watched fascinated as Yamato opened his eyes. He smiled when his Life Mate immediately began to panic a little. Then only to realize a second later that he was breathing underwater. The dragon then touched his own face and further down to his neck until he felt the gills. 

Iruka swam around his Life Mate leisurely but still held Yamato’s hand. His Beloved was obviously surprised but his eyes never left Iruka. The half-mer wanted to preen but felt shy at the intensity with which the dragon was looking at him.

The two of them continued their swim dance for a few more moments before Yamato squeezed Iruka’s hand. His Beloved began to pull the half-mer up and Iruka instantly understood. He had just been thinking the same thing, after all. With his mer-half sedated, his dragon-half demanded his attention with his Beloved Stone burning in his chest.

He grabbed Yamato’s wrists then and, with a swish of his tail, they swam toward the surface. 

When they broke through the water, Iruka turned to his Beloved when the dragon began to cough harshly. 

He grabbed Yamato’s face and ordered, “Stay calm. Take some deep breaths.”

Yamato followed his instructions with his eyes instantly locked on Iruka. 

The half-mer nodded and smiled encouragingly as he watched the newly formed gills on the side of Yamato’s neck slowly close up and the dragon’s breath evened out.

“The transition will get easier with practice,” Iruka patiently explained, letting the other’s face go. “I had a few instances of choking too when I first learned.”

Yamato nodded while a hand reached up and touched where the faint lines of where the gills were. His other hand, however, instantly grasped one of Iruka’s. 

“Is... this... a merfolk thing?” he inquired through some deep breaths. “Or...?”

Iruka chuckled. “No, it’s merfolk,” he elaborated. “The singing I performed is called a Mate Song. What I did just now is called a Binding as you are my Life Mate. The merfolk equivalent to a Beloved.”

A flash of delight passed through Yamato’s eyes as he smiled.

“So... you’re a Halfling too, Iruka-san?” he asked. 

Iruka tilted his head to the side for a brief second before he nodded. Now that his instinct wasn’t being demanding, he could focus on the odd speech his Beloved had. He couldn’t think of another species that did that except maybe the Fae. But from the little interaction he has had with them, they never referred to anyone by ‘-san.’

Yamato must have noticed his curiosity and he chuckled while looking a bit sheepish. “I’m half human,” he explained as he began to swim both of them to the shore. There was a brief glimpse of pain in his eyes as he added, “I used to live among humans before I came to live with the dragons of Loong Den.”

There was a tale there to be told. Something deep and personal like how the half-mer got the scar that ran horizontally across his face. But Iruka knew that such stories took time to confess. Instead, he focused on the first part.

“Humans!” Iruka laughed. “Will you teach me more? Like why do you add ‘-san’ at the end of my name? And what ‘sensei’ means?’”

Yamato looked at him with a bit of surprise but then his expression turned into a soft smile. “I would be happy to.” Just as he said that, he began to get out of the water. “But before that...”

Iruka eagerly nodded, understanding. His chest was beginning to hurt because of the inferno from his Beloved Stone was causing.

They shifted as they climbed out of the water.

Now dragons again, they then stared at one another. 

Iruka nervously giggled a little. “So do you know how to bring up the Beloved Stone?” His Sire had only spoken about its importance but never how to bring it forth. At the mention, his chest throbbed hard as if the stone wanted to jump out.

Yamato nodded and Iruka let out a soft sigh, “Sensei explained it to me.” Yamato explained. “He has experienced it before with his Compeer.” 

Iruka frowned unfamiliar with the term. 

His Beloved noticed his confusion and quickly added, “Some dragons are born with a rare second Stone. Sensei told me, the other one is smaller in size and it doesn’t act like a Beloved Stone but it is still of importance. It is meant to represent an equal and major person in a dragon’s life. Thankfully, there is no consequence if it is rejected.”

Iruka nodded, understanding a little. He didn’t fully get it, but perhaps he could ask his mentor about it later. 

Yamato then continued, “Sensei said your body would know what to do. You just have to relax and focus on the area where the Beloved Stone is.” He pointed a claw to himself. “Would you like me to go first?”

Feeling a little out of his depth on this, the half-mer nodded. 

His Life Mate grinned briefly before his expression turned serious.

Iruka watched while the dragon closed his eyes and relaxed his body. 

There was quiet for a few moments. In the silence, Iruka’s Beloved Stone grew hotter and hotter with every second. As if it _knew_ what was going to be happening. 

Sometimes Yamato would grimace but he kept very calm. But then, he hunched over a little. 

Iruka moved closer, worried. Especially when Yamato bowed more until his head laid flat on the ground. The half-mer opened his mouth to beg what was wrong when his Beloved opened his jaw. 

Frozen, Iruka watched as the other pushed out a large stone from his mouth. Well, he called it a stone but it looked like a large gem. The size of a small boulder and oval-shaped, the surface reminded Iruka of even tree bark embossed with intricate decorative patterns.

Iruka shifted on his feet, digging his claws into the earth. He _wanted_ it but needed to wait until he got his Beloved Stone out of his body. He first needed to give Yamato what was his.

He looked at his Beloved as the half-dragon raised his head. Yamato shifted his jaw and flicked his tongue out once or twice.

His Life Mate looked down at the Stone before he looked at Iruka. “Was... was that enough for you to understand?” he asked quietly. 

“A little...” Iruka giggled nervously. “But maybe instinct will handle most of it.”

Yamato nodded with a small smile.

Iruka took a deep breath. Taking a page from his Life Mate’s book, he closed his eyes and relaxed his body. 

He focused on the burning heat in his chest and his magick reacted by gathering where his Beloved Stone was. The heat that was hurting him before went up higher and he hissed at the painful sensation. Yet he forced his body to remain calm even when it felt like the stone was now melting through his muscles. He couldn’t guide it either, but that didn’t seem to matter as it burned a path of where it should go.

The Stone moved away from his heart and into one of his lungs. It then pushed upward and into his throat.

He didn’t experience any sort of gag but as the Stone was coming up, he lowered himself until his head laid on the ground. 

When it was finally in his mouth, hot and heavy, he used his tongue to finish pushing it out. 

After it exited, he opened his eyes again as he raised himself back up. He shook his head sharply and smacked his jaw at the dryness he felt. 

When he looked down he saw that his Stone was big and oval like Yamato’s, though looked as if it was filled with water and painted ink on the smooth surface. It didn’t hold his attention long, however, as he turned away to focus on his Beloved’s with a desperate need. 

He snapped up Yamato’s- no _his-_ Stone in his jaws and swallowed it. As it went down, it offered the coolest relief as it alleviated and healed the pain that the other Stone had caused. There was only mild discomfort as it made its way to rest next to his heart. 

When it stopped, Iruka could feel the tendrils of Yamato’s magick reach toward his heart. It felt like it was pulling the appendage to it, mixing and solidifying a link of his and his Beloved’s magick. 

When that was finished, Yamato’s magick then spread out over his body. It was almost overwhelming as the energy settled into his being. Claiming him down to the tiniest part.

He shivered and twitched with tiny gasps as it did until the magicks finally settled. Only then did he raise his head lazily to look at his Life Mate.

It was as if he was floating at first. But then his attention became hyper-focused when he observed Yamato. The half-dragon also looked dazed too. Yet the moment their eyes met his Beloved’s gaze became sharp and clear. 

Without a word, they slowly moved closer to one another. Yamato was a little stiff but when Iruka grinned softly, the half-dragon smiled back.

“Are you tired, Iruka..,” hesitated for a moment and frowned. But then he shook his head and finished “...Iruka-san.”

“A little,” Iruka admitted. It wasn’t so much from the trip but now that Yamato had been claimed fully, he could feel his energy going down as the anxiety left him. However, he didn’t like the hesitation his Beloved showed. 

“Is something wrong?” he asked anxiously.

Yamato shook his head again. “It’s nothing.” His expression turned sheepish. “It’s just... I am not sure how to refer to you now that we have exchanged Stones. It is just something I need to think about.”

Iruka eyed him, unsure if that was the issue entirely and what exactly that meant. Then he had a thought: maybe Yamato didn’t have to fully voice his concern. Maybe he could explain it to him mentally and through his emotions. It was a long shot though since his Sire had explained that Beloved telepathic links took some time to form. 

Gently, he reached out with his mind. Only he was met with a well-enforced mental barrier. Something he wouldn’t have expected if Yamato was new to mental connections.

His probing hadn’t gone unnoticed either. The half-dragon jumped a little then stiffened. “Was that you?” he asked, voice a little harsh. 

Iruka shrank back a little and nodded. “That was me. I was testing our mental link.” After a second, he felt the need to be truthful and added, “And I wanted to know what you were feeling and thinking just now. I don’t understand what you mean by ‘what to call me’ but I thought mentally it might have been easier.”

Yamato frowned before understanding dawned. “The Beloved Link...” he muttered. 

Iruka nodded. “I am used to telepathic talking because merfolk use it.” He frowned a little. “But I didn’t reach out too much because I didn’t want to overwhelm you- I really was only testing it. You shouldn’t have been able to sense me if you are new to it.”

He hummed thoughtfully. “The Binding would have given you a telepathic link as well because of my mer-magick but perhaps with the Beloved Link, it has made you more sensitive to others approaching your mental barrier.” He chuckled and complimented, “Which I wasn’t something I expected for you to have or how strong it is. It is very good.”

Yamato’s posture eased. “Ah, I see,” he nodded, calmer. He smiled, clearly still uneasy but not unwelcoming.

Still, Iruka kept his distance. He didn’t want to step on his Beloved’s feet more than he already had.

His Life Mate noticed. He moved closed to the half-mer and, after a second hesitation again, he leaned forward to touch their snouts together. Leaving Iruka breathless, he then scurried to the nest in the back. 

Iruka was briefly dazed. When he shook himself back to the present, he did notice a few new flowers blooming. He grinned at it.

his Beloved and Life Mate. 

Still, though, he knew they had much to learn about one another. But all that would come with time. 

But Yamato was _his._ Just as he was Yamato’s. And that knowledge was the most important thing. He followed his Beloved, who now seemed to be making sure that the nest was comfortable. 

“Will this be alright?” Yamato asked, still not meeting Iruka’s gaze.

The half-mer looked briefly at the soft-looking leaves and vines before he turned at his Life Mate. “It’s perfect,” he assured.

He moved closer to his Beloved. Yamato stiffened briefly at his approach. But Iruka poked the half-dragon briefly on the side his Life Mate’s head with his snout and quietly spoke, “Thank you.”

He was delighted when Yamato eased and looked at him again. 

Iruka grinned and flexed his claws before he shyly asked, “Would you join me?” 

Yamato jolted and Iruka backed away to prove he wasn’t going to push it. “We may have exchanged Stones,” he explained himself. “But I still want to keep you close.”

His Life Mate was quiet for a moment before he admitted, “I would like that too.”

Iruka smiled and hummed happily. He then moved slowly onto the nest. He heard Yamato follow. 

The two of them moved without speaking. They coiled and curled around each other, interlacing their bodies, as if they had been doing it their whole lives. 

When they finished, their heads were close together. “Comfortable?” Yamato asked quietly.

Iruka purred and closed his eyes. He snuggled deep into the other dragon. Yamato chuckled before he began to purr back.

For once in his life, Iruka was comfortable in his own skin. He was _complete._

Funny how he had come to Loong Den to learn more about his dragon half and ended up finding not just his Beloved but his Life Mate as well. Life was truly marvelous and strange that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! I hope you all enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to have the second chapter out this week. I have it written, just need to type it out. But I wanted to be on time for the week so chapter 1 posted today!
> 
> Also, I tried to leave hints throughout the story but the Loong Den dragons are Eastern Dragons. Not sure if it worked or not so tell me if it did if you decide to comment 😶


End file.
